Cardiac arrhythmias, the most common of which is ventricular tachycardia (VT), are a leading cause of death. In a majority of patients, VT originates from a 1 mm to 2 mm lesion located close to the inner surface of the heart chamber. One of the treatments for VT comprises mapping the electrical pathways of the heart to locate the lesion followed by ablation of the active site.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,951; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/793,371; and PCT application WO 96/05768, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, disclose methods for sensing an electrical property of heart tissue, for example, local activation time, as a function of the precise location within the heart. The data are acquired with one or more catheters that are advanced into the heart using catheters that have electrical and location sensors in their distal tips. Methods of creating a map of the electrical activity of the heart based on these data are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/122,137 and 09/357,559 filed on Jul. 24, 1998 and Jul. 22, 1999, respectively, which are also incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. As indicated in these applications, location and electrical activity is preferably initially measured on about 10 to about 20 points on the interior surface of the heart. These data points are then generally sufficient to generate a preliminary reconstruction or map of the cardiac surface to a satisfactory quality. The preliminary map is often combined with data taken at additional points in order to generate a more comprehensive map of the heart's electrical activity. In clinical settings, it is not uncommon to accumulate data at 100 or more sites to generate a detailed, comprehensive map of heart chamber electrical activity. The generated detailed map may then serve as the basis for deciding on a therapeutic course of action, for example, tissue ablation, to alter the propagation of the heart's electrical activity and to restore normal heart rhythm.
Catheters containing position sensors may be used to determine the trajectory of points on the cardiac surface. These trajectories may be used to infer motion characteristics such as the contractility of the tissue. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,096 which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, maps depicting such motion characteristics may be constructed when the trajectory information is sampled at a sufficient number of points in the heart.
Electrical activity at a point in the heart is typically measured by advancing a catheter containing an electrical sensor at or near its distal tip to that point in the heart, contacting the tissue with the sensor and acquiring data at that point. One drawback with mapping a cardiac chamber using a catheter containing only a single, distal tip electrode is the long period of time required to accumulate data on a point-by-point basis over the requisite number of points required for a detailed map of the chamber as a whole. Accordingly, multiple-electrode catheters have been developed to simultaneously measure electrical activity at multiple points in the heart chamber.
Two approaches have been previously taken to acquire cardiac data using multi-electrode catheters by contact and non-contact methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,391, directed to systems and methods for deriving and displaying the propagation velocities of electrical events in the heart, is illustrative of contact methods found in the art. In the system disclosed in the '391 patent, the electrical probe is a three-dimensional structure that takes the form of a basket. In the illustrated embodiment, the basket is composed of 8 splines, each of which carries eight electrodes, for a total of 64 electrodes in the probe. The basket structure is designed such that when deployed, its electrodes are held in intimate contact against the endocardial surface. A problem with the catheters disclosed in the '391 patent is that they are both difficult and expensive to produce. The large number of electrodes in such catheters is also very demanding of the data recording and processing subsystem. There are additional complexities associated with the deployment and withdrawal of these catheters, and increased danger of coagulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,972 to Triedman et al. discloses a method for endocardial activation mapping using a multi-electrode catheter. In the method of the '972 patent, a multi-electrode catheter, preferably, a 50-electrode Webster-Jenkins™ basket catheter from Cordis-Webster of Baldwin Park, Calif., is advanced into a chamber of the heart. Anteroposterior (AP) and lateral fluorograms are obtained to establish the position and orientation of each of the electrodes. Electrograms are recorded from each of the electrodes in contact with the cardiac surface relative to a temporal reference such as the onset of the P-wave in sinus rhythm from a body surface ECG. Interestingly, Triedman et al. differentiate between those electrodes that register electrical activity and those that do not due to absence of close proximity to the endocardial wall. After the initial electrograms are recorded, the catheter is repositioned, and fluorograms and electrograms are once again recorded. An electrical map is then constructed from the above information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,924 to Taccardi discloses a method for the detection of intracardiac electrical potential fields. The '924 patent is illustrative of the non-contact methods that have been proposed to simultaneously acquire a large amount of cardiac electrical information. In the method of the '924 patent, a catheter having a distal end portion is provided with a series of sensor electrodes distributed over its surface and connected to insulated electrical conductors for connection to signal sensing and processing means. The size and shape of the end portion are such that the electrodes are spaced substantially away from the wall of the cardiac chamber. The method of the '924 patent is said to detect the intracardiac potential fields in only a single cardiac beat. The sensor electrodes are preferably distributed on a series of circumferences lying in planes spaced from each other. These planes are perpendicular to the major axis of the end portion of the catheter. At least two additional electrodes are provided adjacent the ends of the major axis of the end portion. The '924 patent discloses only a single exemplary embodiment in which the catheter comprises four circumferences with eight electrodes spaced equiangularly on each circumference. Thus, in that exemplary embodiment, the catheter comprises at least 34 electrodes (32 circumferential and 2 end electrodes).
PCT application WO 99/06112 to Rudy (the “Rudy method”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference discloses an electrophysiological cardiac mapping system and method based on a non-contact, non-expanded multi-electrode catheter. Electrograms are obtained with catheters having from 42 to 122 electrodes. In addition to the above-described problem of complexity of multi-electrode catheters, the Rudy method requires prior knowledge of the relative geometry of the probe and the endocardium, which must be obtained via an independent imaging modality such as transesophogeal echocardiography. In the Rudy method, after the independent imaging, non-contact electrodes are used to measure cardiac surface potentials and construct maps therefrom. Briefly, the Rudy method involves the following steps (after the independent imaging step): (a) measuring electrical potentials with a plurality of electrodes disposed on a probe positioned in the heart; (b) determining the geometric relationship of the probe surface and the endocardial surface; (c) generating a matrix of coefficients representing the geometric relationship of the probe surface and the endocardial surface; and (d) determining endocardial potentials based on the electrode potentials and the matrix of coefficients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,549 to Beatty et al. (the “Beatty method”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for mapping the electrical potential distribution of a heart chamber. In the Beatty method, an intra-cardiac multielectrode mapping catheter assembly is inserted into the heart. The mapping catheter assembly includes a multi-electrode array with an integral reference electrode, or, preferably, a companion reference catheter. In use, the electrodes are deployed in the form of a substantially spherical array. The electrode array is spatially referenced to a point on the endocardial surface by the reference electrode or by the reference catheter which is brought into contact with the endocardial surface. The preferred electrode array catheter is said to carry at least 24 individual electrode sites. Additionally, the Beatty method requires knowledge of the location of each of the electrode sites on the array, as well as a knowledge of the cardiac geometry. These locations are preferably determined by the method of impedance plethysmography.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,866 to Kagan et al. discloses a heart mapping catheter assembly including an electrode array defining a number of electrode sites. The mapping catheter assembly also comprises a lumen to accept a reference catheter having a distal tip electrode assembly which may be used to probe the heart wall. In the preferred construction, the mapping catheter comprises a braid of insulated wires, preferably having 24 to 64 wires in the braid, each of which are used to form electrode sites. The catheter is said to be readily positionable in a heart to be used to acquire electrical activity information from a first set of non-contact electrode sites and/or a second set of in-contact electrode sites.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,146 and 5,450,846 to Goldreyer disclose a catheter that is said to be useful for mapping electrophysiological activity within the heart. The catheter body has a distal tip which is adapted for delivery of a stimulating pulse for pacing the heart or an ablative electrode for ablating tissue in contact with the tip. The catheter further comprises at least one pair of orthogonal electrodes to generate a difference signal indicative of the local cardiac electrical activity adjacent the orthogonal electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,108 to Budd et al. discloses a process for measuring electrophysiologic data in a heart chamber. The method involves, in part, positioning a set of active and passive electrodes into the heart; supplying current to the active electrodes, thereby generating an electric field in the heart chamber; and measuring said electric field at said passive electrode sites. In one of the disclosed embodiments, the passive electrodes are contained in an array positioned on an inflatable balloon of a balloon catheter. In preferred embodiments, the array is said to have from 60 to 64 electrodes.
In summary, a number of methods have been proposed for increasing the speed of acquiring an electrical map of the heart. In general, these methods suffer from requiring complex equipment, or often require external imaging modalities for acquiring positional information. Moreover, these prior art systems are known to produce maps with limited accuracy. Accordingly, there is a need for equipment and methods that overcome these prior art limitations.